Plan A
by Jace5000
Summary: Before Valentine obtained demon and angel blood, he had Plan A.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Year 1985

"Lord Valentine, we've taken the laboratory," Valentine's minion, Marcus, told him.

Valentine nodded his head in acknowledgement and strode over to the entrance. Inside Valentine's men had the scientists lined up against one wall. Valentine stopped once he was in front of them.

"You are all going to work for me from now on," Valentine announced. "You will do everything I tell, and you will not question me at any time. If you fail to cooperate you will be disposed of. Do you understand?"

The scientists all nodded their heads yes, too scared to speak.

"Take the lead scientist to his office," Valentine commanded.

A small, bald headed man shaking with fright was singled out and moved down a hallway.

"Put the others in there," Valentine instructed, gesturing toward another room. "And station guards at all possible exits."

Valentine quickly made his way to the lead scientist's office. He walked into the office and found the scientist cowering in a chair sitting in front of the desk. Valentine walked silently around the desk and sat down in the desk chair. He observed that the name tag on the scientists white lab coat read Dr. Frank N. Stein.

"Now," he began trying to sound pleasant, "I'll be telling you what you and your team will be working on."

Dr. Stein nodded and stayed silent.

"I want you to make a clone," Valentine told him.

"But that's never been done before. I don't even know how it could be done," Dr. Stein protested.

"Then I guess you'll have to figure it out," Valentine didn't like to be told no.

"Whose DNA will we be using?" Dr. Stein cowered.

"Mine," Valentine pulled a dagger from his weapons belt and sliced a small gash on the top of his arm. He produced a vile and squeezed some blood into it. He handed the vile to Dr. Stein. "If you need anything else tell Marcus," he instructed, gesturing to the man who had brought Dr. Stein to the room.

Dr. Stein nodded again. The fleeting thought that the man was part bobble head past through Valentine's head, but he quickly dismissed it.

"I'll leave you to it," Valentine rose from his chair, striding over to the door.

#

 _ **With V & S dead and gone**_

 _ **Shadowhunter lives are peaceful and long.**_

 _ **But that's just boring,**_

 _ **So to add some spice,**_

 _ **Let's bring villains back,**_

 _ **Cause they're rather nice!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Year 1989

Valentine was back at the laboratory. The scientists he had "employed" to work on cloning had been testing various theories for the past four years. Unfortunately none of them had been correct. Dr. Stein had called for Valentine again, claiming that this time he had finally created a clone. Dr. Stein greeted Valentine in his office.

"You've figured it out?" Valentine questioned.

"Yes," Dr. Stein answered, excitedly.

Valentine guessed he had a right to be excited. After all he had just figured out how to make a clone of a human, or so he claimed.

"Show me," Valentine instructed.

Dr. Stein led Valentine down several hallways until they came to a thick steel door with a security key pad. Dr. Stein punched in a code and pushed the door open. Inside the room was a baby lying in a crib.

"I thought you said you had just figured out how to clone," Valentine raised his eyebrow.

"Well I wanted to make sure that it would actually work before I told you it did," Dr. Stein justified.

A tick started in Valentine's jaw. "Let me make this very clear for you. Do not ever keep something from me. Ever again. Got it?"

Dr. Stein cowered back, nodding his head franticly. "Yes sir."

Valentine strode over to the baby and looked down at him. From what he could see the baby looked like him. The baby had a dusting of fair white hair covering his head. At that moment the baby looked up at Valentine with pitch black eyes. Valentine studied the baby for a few more seconds before turning back to Dr. Stein.

"I will be bringing you more DNA shortly. Be prepared to make a clone using it," Valentine informed Dr. Stein.

#

 _ **With V & S dead and gone**_

 _ **Shadowhunter lives are peaceful and long.**_

 _ **But that's just boring,**_

 _ **So to add some spice,**_

 _ **Let's bring villains back,**_

 _ **Cause they're rather nice!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Year 2008

Clary was in the training room with Jace, practicing her archery when a portal opened and two Valentines walked through. Clary quickly aimed the bow she was holding at them and Jace grabbed a sword.

"We planted just one, and now look! There are two Valentines!" Sarcasm dripped from Jace's voice.

"We're Vincent and Valiant Von Clyde," the one on the left answered.

"Why do you look exactly like Valentine," Jace asked,

"We are actually clones of him," Valiant affirmed.

"So you're like two new versions of him?" Jace concluded with dismay.

"No!" Vincent protested. "We're nothing like him."

"First of all, we're not evil," Valiant pointed out.

"But you're clones of Valentine Morgenstern," Clary insisted.

"It's a 'nurture over nature' thing. We weren't raised by Valentine. We only just recently learned we were clones," Vincent explained.

"If Valentine didn't raise you, who did?" Jace inquired.

"The scientist who was forced to create us, hid us," Valiant elucidated.

"Look, we're not evil. We just wanted to come meet our family," Valiant was getting exasperated.

"You mean Clary and Jocelyn?" Jace queried.

"Yes," Vincent said.

"Are there anymore clones that we should know about?" Clary questioned.

Vincent and Valiant looked at each other. "Not that we know of," Valiant answered.

#

 _ **With V & S dead and gone**_

 _ **Shadowhunter lives are peaceful and long.**_

 _ **But that's just boring,**_

 _ **So to add some spice,**_

 _ **Let's bring villains back,**_

 _ **Cause they're rather nice!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

After showing Vincent and Valiant to two of the guest bedrooms, Jace and Clary went in search of their friends. They found them lounging in the library.

"There are two new Valentines," Jace announced walking into the room.

"What?!" Alec sat up in surprise.

"Apparently Valentine cloned himself. Twice. So now there are two teenage Valentine look alikes here," Clary elucidated.

"Aren't they evil?" Simon questioned.

"They claim they are not evil," Jace answered.

"Oh, so just because they claim they aren't evil, we're going to take their word for it," Isabelle remarked caustically.

"We aren't going to just take their word for it; we'll have to keep a close eye on them," Clary said.

"Like you two are doing right now," Simon's voice held a note of sarcasm.

"Right now they're locked in the guestrooms we put them in. Clary put a locking rune on the door," Jace explained upon seeing Alec's raised eyebrow.

"How are we supposed to know they aren't evil? The original Valentine was a pretty good actor. How are we supposed to know that the clones aren't acting like they aren't evil?" Alec pointed out the possibility.

"Valentine wasn't an actor; he was seriously misguided. The events in his life led him to his beliefs. The clones were raised in a different environment. If they are anything like the original Valentine, they will have developed their own conclusions; hopefully not evil ones," Jace explained.

"Are there any other clones?" Simon asked.

"Not that anybody knows," Clary replied.

"What do we tell everybody? That Valentine created clones of himself, but since they weren't raised by Valentine they aren't evil?" Isabelle questioned.

"Why don't we just tell them what happened, then introduce the clones," Clary suggested.

"That sounds like a reasonable plan," Jace agreed.

#

 _ **With V & S dead and gone**_

 _ **Shadowhunter lives are peaceful and long.**_

 _ **But that's just boring,**_

 _ **So to add some spice,**_

 _ **Let's bring villains back,**_

 _ **Cause they're rather nice!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"You're telling us they are clones?" Jocelyn said, incredulously, staring at Vincent and Valiant.

"Where did they come from?" Luke inquired.

"They..." Clary began before realizing she didn't actually know where they came from. Clary turned to Vincent and Valiant. "Where did you come from? I don't think you ever told us," she asked.

"We're from Canada," Vincent replied.

Of the two Vincent seemed to be the more outgoing.

"So let me get this straight. You two are clones of Valentine and some scientist guy hid you in Canada," Jocelyn sought clarification.

"Yes," Vincent affirmed.

"Then what made you come here now?" Jocelyn questioned.

"We wanted to meet you. We just found out we were clones a few week ago. Dr. Von Clyde told us just before he died," Valiant explained.

"How did he die?" Luke queried.

"Skin cancer," Valiant answered, curtly.

Everybody was quiet for a minute. Obviously the death of the doctor was hard on Valiant.

"So… what do you guys do around here for fun?" Vincent asked, trying to put an end to the awkward silence.

"Kill demons, go to the occasional downworlder party, fight an evil villain once in a while. You know, the usual," Jace answered somewhat sarcastically.

"Jace," Clary admonished. "We go to the beach sometimes, or portal to an amusement park."

"Make out," Jace added.

"Jace!" Clary scolded, as a hint of red touched her cheeks.

Jocelyn glared at Jace briefly before shifting her gaze back to Vincent and Valiant.

"Did you guys always know you were shadowhunters?" Jocelyn questioned.

"Yes, Dr. Von Clyde had a shadowhunter friend who taught us how to fight demons," Vincent explained.

"Dr. Von Clyde was friends with a shadowhunter? Didn't he try to hide you guys away from all that?" Jace inquired.

"Marcus became a friend of Dr. Von Clyde before the doctor changed his name. Marcus was one of Valentine's minions. Marcus was responsible for guarding Dr. Von Clyde while he was figuring out how to make clones, and they became friends," Vincent told them.

"What was Dr. Von Clyde's name before Dr. Von Clyde?" Luke asked.

"Dr. Stein," Valiant answered.

#

 _ **With V & S dead and gone**_

 _ **Shadowhunter lives are peaceful and long.**_

 _ **But that's just boring,**_

 _ **So to add some spice,**_

 _ **Let's bring villains back,**_

 _ **Cause they're rather nice!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"What are you doing?" Jude asked.

"Trying to locate a warlock," Jax replied.

"Why?" Jude inquired.

"You know what Sebastian told us to do," Jax reminded him.

"Yeah, but I don't see why we should do it? He's dead, so it's not like he'll punish us if we don't do it," Jude pointed out.

"True, but I still think we should do it in honor of Sebastian. He did keep us safe from Valentine," Jax observed.

Jude thought about it for a minute. "OK. Let's find a warlock," he agreed.

#

Jace, Clary, Jocelyn, and Luke had decided to take Vincent and Valiant out to eat since they didn't have much food in the house. They were currently sitting at a table in a Mexican restaurant, nibbling on tortilla chips and salsa while waiting for their food.

"So what do you guys like to do?" Luke asked.

"I like to do pretty much anything involving the outdoors," Vincent replied.

"I prefer to stay inside and read. The only really active thing I like to do is fighting demons and training," Valiant told them.

"How old are both of you?" Clary asked.

"I'm nineteen," Vincent answered.

"Eighteen," Valiant said.

Jocelyn opened her mouth to ask another question, but was interrupted by their food arriving at the table. Both clones quickly dug in as if they hadn't had a decent meal in months.

"When was the last time you boys ate?" Jocelyn asked.

"This afternoon," Vincent replied.

"We had lunch," Valiant added.

"Would you guys like ice cream?" Luke asked after they had finished supper and left the restaurant.

#

 _ **With V & S dead and gone**_

 _ **Shadowhunter lives are peaceful and long.**_

 _ **But that's just boring,**_

 _ **So to add some spice,**_

 _ **Let's bring villains back,**_

 _ **Cause they're rather nice!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Jax and Jude eventually tracked down a warlock by the name of Carl. They were currently outside his front door. Jax reached and pushed the doorbell.

"Who's there and what do you want?" a slightly annoyed voice answered through an intercom located right above the doorbell.

"We're Jax and Jude. We need to talk to the warlock Carl," Jax called into the intercom.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Carl inquired, starting to sound interested.

"We need you to open a portal to New York City," Jax told Carl.

"And why do you need me to do that?" Carl asked.

"Look can you just let us in so we can explain," Jude interrupted.

There was a moment of silence before Carl answered. "Very well."

The door swung open, allowing Jax and Jude entry into the house. Once they were both clear of the door it slammed shut behind them. They turned, expecting to see the person who had let them in, but there was nobody there. They saw a parrot fly into the entry way.

"R'''t. Follow me. Follow me. R'''t," the parrot commanded and started flying away.

Jax and Jude not knowing what else to do followed the parrot. The parrot led them to a room with several couches surrounding a coffee table.

"R'''t. Wait here. Wait here. R'''t," the parrot told them.

Jax and Jude sat down on one of the couches as the parrot flew out another door way. A few minutes later a tall man walked in. He looked pretty much like any normal mundane until you looked down and saw a tail twitching about.

"You are the two boys requesting I open a portal to New York?" Carl questioned.

It was more of a rhetorical question, but Jax answered anyway, "Yes."

"May I ask why you two young boys need a portal?" Carl queried.

"We need to get back to our family in New York," Jax told him.

"Why aren't you already with them there," Carl asked.

"We came here to visit our uncle before he died. We were told to contact you when we need a portal," Jude explained.

Carl stared at them for a few seconds, contemplating if what they were saying was the truth. "You remind me of someone," he muttered. "All right, I'll make you a portal, but it won't be cheap."

"What's the price?" Jax asked.

"I have a few errands for you to run," Carl told them.

#

 _ **With V & S dead and gone**_

 _ **Shadowhunter lives are peaceful and long.**_

 _ **But that's just boring,**_

 _ **So to add some spice,**_

 _ **Let's bring villains back,**_

 _ **Cause they're rather nice!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Clary enjoyed spending time with Vincent and Valiant. They had been staying at the institute for a few weeks now, visiting with Jocelyn and Clary almost everyday. A lot of the time Jace joined them as well. Alec, Isabelle, and Simon had all been extremely wary of the two clones at first, but seemed to have warmed up to them a bit.

Today Clary, Jace, and the rest of their friends were taking Vincent and Valiant to Coney Island. Jocelyn and Luke had been invited by Maia and Bat to visit Luke's old pack, so they couldn't come.

They had just finished on the Ferris wheel and were standing in line for one of the roller coasters when Clary got an uneasy feeling. She looked around, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Jace, noticing her uneasiness, leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Clary murmured back, somewhat distractedly.

Clary dismissed the feeling as just being paranoid. They finally got to the front of the line. The rest of the day went by and Clary didn't think any more about her earlier uneasiness.

It was as she and the group were headed into the institute that she got the feeling again. She stopped and looked around. Jace noticed and waited next to her as the others continued into the institute.

"Is everything OK?" Jace asked.

"I keep getting this feeling as if somebody is watching me," Clary told him.

"Have you seen anybody watching you?"

"No."

"It's probably just some passerby noticing my stunningly good looks," Jace dismissed.

Clary, becoming distracted by Jace's conceited comment, didn't notice the small boy with white blonde hair as he quickly ran around a corner and out of sight.

#

"Did you see them?" Jax asked as soon as Jude walked in the door to the abandon building they were staying in. After they had completed the tasks Carl had asked them to, Carl created the portal. Jax and Jude had stepped through. They had explored New York for a few hours, until they had stumbled upon the building they were staying in now.

"Yeah, I kept an eye on them all day just like you said to do. Although, it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. Clary kept looking around as if she sensed me," Jude answered.

"It's Clarissa," Jax corrected. "Did she see you?"

"I don't think so. Clarissa just sounds too stuck up for her," Jude commented.

"Clarissa is what Sebastian told us to call her," Jax said.

"But Sebastian isn't here anymore. We don't have to do whatever he says anymore," Jude pointed out.

"He might be dead, but he was the one to take care of us and keep us safe. We should still carry out his plan," Jax insisted.

"I thought we only went along with what he wanted us to do because he took care of us when we did, and hurt us if we didn't," Jude muttered under his breath too low for Jax to hear as he followed him.

"I think it's time we made contact with them," Jax told Jude.

#

 _ **With V & S dead and gone**_

 _ **Shadowhunter lives are peaceful and long.**_

 _ **But that's just boring,**_

 _ **So to add some spice,**_

 _ **Let's bring villains back,**_

 _ **Cause they're rather nice!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Luke, Jocelyn, Clary, Jace, Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, Simon, Vincent, and Valiant were sitting in the living room of Luke's house, playing a game of Phase 10 when they heard a knock at the door. Luke was already getting up to get another piece of apple pie and offered to get the door. A few minutes later he came back wearing a shocked expression, following him were two children who looked like younger versions of Vincent and Valiant.

"This is Jax and Jude," Luke introduced, gesturing to each one as he said their names. "They are also clones of Valentine."

"I thought you said there weren't any more clones," Isabelle accused.

"We said we didn't know of any more clones," Vincent defended.

"Hi," Jude waved.

"Hello," Jocelyn answered.

"How old are you two?" Magnus asked.

"I'm ten and he's nine," Jax answered.

"How many clones did Valentine create?" Alec asked.

"Only four. After Dr. Stein stole them," Jax pointed to Vincent and Valiant, "it took the other scientists a few years to figure out how to make more clones."

"Didn't they have the research used to create Vincent and Valiant?" Luke questioned.

"Dr. Stein destroyed his research when he left," Jude answered.

"Didn't any of the other scientists work on the cloning project with Dr. Stein?" Simon inquired.

"Yes, but without the research they weren't sure exactly how to complete the cloning process," Jax explained.

"So Valentine raised you all these years?" Isabelle asked, suspiciously, changing the subject.

"No, a different scientist took us and raised us," Jax told them.

"Really? Which scientist?" Vincent asked. Up to this point Vincent and Valiant had been just sitting there staring at Jax and Jude.

"Dr. Steven Scammer," Jax replied.

Vincent and Valiant shared a confused look.

"We've never heard of him," Valiant said.

"Valentine brought him in after Dr. Stein left," Jax elucidated.

"So why did you come here?" Jace questioned.

"We just wanted to meet the closest thing we have to family," Jude told them.

#

 _ **With V & S dead and gone**_

 _ **Shadowhunter lives are peaceful and long.**_

 _ **But that's just boring,**_

 _ **So to add some spice,**_

 _ **Let's bring villains back,**_

 _ **Cause they're rather nice!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"When are we going to do it?" Jude asked Jax when they were alone in Jax's room.

They had been in New York for about two weeks, give or take a day. It had been easy for them to worm their way into the lives of Clary and her friends. It probably helped that Vincent and Valiant had already gained the group's trust. Also Jude and Jax were both small — and according to Jocelyn, cute — children. What harm could they do?

"Soon, we can't rush things," Jax replied.

"I don't see why we have to do it in the first place. I actually kind of like them," Jude said.

"Don't get too attached. We're here to complete our mission, not make friends," Jax snarled. "Besides soon almost all of them will be burning along with the rest of this world," he added.

Jude just sighed deciding to drop the subject. There really was no point in arguing with Jax over the matter. No matter what, Jax would always be loyal to Sebastian. "Come on. We're supposed to be meeting Jace, Clary, Jocelyn, and Luke for lunch soon," he reminded Jax.

#

"Are you guys ready?" Jace called from the kitchen where he was munching away at bowl of cereal.

"Jace, stop eating; you're going to ruin your appetite," Clary commented.

"I'm a teenage boy. My appetite doesn't get ruined. Especially, not by a bowl of cereal," Jace retorted.

A second later Jax and Jude entered the kitchen.

"We're ready," Jax answered Jace's earlier question.

"Great, is there anywhere specific you guys like to eat, or will anywhere be fine?" Luke asked, entering the kitchen. Jocelyn followed close behind.

Jax opened his mouth to answer, but Jude beat him to it, "I liked that Italian restaurant you took us to. I just don't remember the name of it." 

"You mean the Olive Garden?" Clary questioned.

"Yeah, that's what it was called!" Jude's face brightened.

"OK, then we'll go there," Jocelyn announced.

They all headed out the door, Jax and Jude falling into step behind them. This meant none of them noticed when a glaring Jax leaned in to whisper in Jude's ear.

"Don't ever cut me off like that again," Jax whispered, harshly in Jude's ear.

Jude stiffened a bit, and nodded in acquiescence.

#

 _ **With V & S dead and gone**_

 _ **Shadowhunter lives are peaceful and long.**_

 _ **But that's just boring,**_

 _ **So to add some spice,**_

 _ **Let's bring villains back,**_

 _ **Cause they're rather nice!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Jude was with Jax in Clary's room.

"We need to find something to tie his ghostly energy to," Jax said.

"How about the bouquet of daisies on her desk?" Jude suggested. Jude was torn. He wanted to do what his brother told him because that's what he always did. But he didn't want to hurt Clary and her friends. They had been so nice to him, and he liked spending time with them. Jude had suggested the flowers because he knew that once the flowers died Sebastian would fade from this world rapidly.

"No. Once the flowers die, Sebastian will fade from this world. We have to find something better," Jax pointed out the obvious flaw.

"How about the pencil." Jude pointed to it lying on Clary's desk.

"I don't know..." Jax was skeptical.

"Come on, it's perfect," Jude cajoled. "It's innocent enough that nobody will question it. It's easily portable."

"Yeah," Jax grinned, grabbing the pencil. "Now let's bring back Sebastian."

#

Jace, Clary, Vincent, and Valiant were in central park, waiting for Simon, Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus to arrive.

"What should we do when they get here?" Valiant asked.

"Let's play a game," Clary decided.

"What game?" Jace inquired.

"An outdoor game," Vincent declared.

Right then, the others showed up.

"What are you guys talking about?" Isabelle quizzed.

"We were planning to throw your boyfriend to that villainous duck over there," Jace pointed.

"Hey!" Simon protested.

"Jace!" Isabelle admonished at the same time.

Clary rolled her eyes at their antics. "We were planning on playing an outdoorsy game. We haven't picked one yet."

"How about tag," Simon suggested.

"That sounds fun!" Vincent was excited.

"How do you play?" Jace asked.

#

 _ **With V & S dead and gone**_

 _ **Shadowhunter lives are peaceful and long.**_

 _ **But that's just boring,**_

 _ **So to add some spice,**_

 _ **Let's bring villains back,**_

 _ **Cause they're rather nice!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Jax and Jude sat at opposite ends of the pentagram they had drawn on the floor of Clary's bedroom. Jax had a book open in his lap and was chanting something in a demon language. The pentagram started to glow a blood red color. A figure started to take shape. In the end a tall figure with white blond hair could be seen.

"I see you have followed my instructions. Good work," Sebastian praised.

"Yes," Jax beamed at the praise.

"What did you tie my spirit to?" Sebastian asked.

"This," Jax held up the pencil.

"You tied my spirit to something so fragile as an easily snapped pencil?" Sebastian snarled, angrily.

"But..." Jax began.

"No. I don't want to here any of your excuses. Just make sure that you guard that pencil with your life," Sebastian cut him off.

"Yes sir," Jax replied, meekly.

"Where is Clarissa?" Sebastian inquired.

"Everybody's out right now. We had to raise you when nobody else was around," Jax told him.

"When will they be back?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't exactly know. They said they would be back before 6:00 P.M.," Jax rushed to add.

"Then I guess we'll just have to wait for them to return," Sebastian began exploring Clary's room.

#

"You don't know how to play tag?" Vincent was dumbfounded.

"No. I don't know how to play many mundie games," Jace defended himself.

"We'll it's simple. All it is, is one person chasing everybody else," Magnus explained.

"What happens when that person catches one of the people?" Isabelle asked.

"Then the person who is caught becomes the next chaser," Clary explained.

"Great. So who's going to be the first chaser?" Jace inquired.

#

 _ **With V & S dead and gone**_

 _ **Shadowhunter lives are peaceful and long.**_

 _ **But that's just boring,**_

 _ **So to add some spice,**_

 _ **Let's bring villains back,**_

 _ **Cause they're rather nice!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Sebastian felt himself start to fade. He guessed it was time for him to recharge. He had hoped his time between recharges would have been longer, but at least he was here.

"If Clarissa comes home before I am completely recharged, distract her until I come back," Sebastian instructed.

"OK," Jax confirmed.

#

"Tag! You're it!" Valiant shouted, slapping Jace across the back as he ran past.

Jace looked around and spotted Clary. She was looking at him. Jace grinned and started in her direction. Clary turned and bolted. Jace quickly caught up to her and swooped her in his grasp, spinning her around so she was facing him. He planted a kiss on her lips.

"Tag. You're it," Jace told her, breathlessly.

"Hmmph. How come you couldn't have tagged someone else," Clary complained.

"Would you have rather I tagged someone else like I tagged you? And here I thought our kisses actually meant something!" Jace's tone was full of mock hurt.

"Of course our kisses mean something," Clary giggled at Jace's antics. "It's just since there are no tag backs, now I have to go and tag someone just like you tagged me," she teased.

"Oh no, you don't," Jace growled, and started chasing her when she wriggled out of his grip and started chasing Alec. 

Jace caught up to her just as she was about to reach Alec. He grabbed her around the waist and kept running until he had gotten a few feet away from the group. He then proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of her.

"Tag. You're it," Clary breathed.

"What?" Jace was confused.

"In order to tag the person who tagged you, you have to chase at least one person before trying to tag the person who tagged you," Clary explained. "I chased Alec. Then I tagged you."

"Are you two done?" Magnus called. "I thought we were supposed to be playing tag!"

Right then Clary's cell phone rang.

"Hi Mom," Clary answered after looking to see who was calling.

"Sure," Clary replied to something Jocelyn asked.

"OK. Love you too, Mom. Bye," Clary hung up. "Mom wants us to stop at the store on our way back home," she told Jace.

"Then we better get going," Jace said, looking at his phone for the time. "We promised Jax and Jude we would be home by six and it's already almost five."

"Let's go then," Clary put her phone back in her pocket.

#

 _ **With V & S dead and gone**_

 _ **Shadowhunter lives are peaceful and long.**_

 _ **But that's just boring,**_

 _ **So to add some spice,**_

 _ **Let's bring villains back,**_

 _ **Cause they're rather nice!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

At five o'clock Sebastian reappeared from the pencil.

"We need a plan for how I am going to greet my dear little sister when she comes in," Sebastian said.

"What if Jude were to sit on the couch and distract them. Then you could surprise Clarissa," Jax suggested.

Sebastian thought about it for a minute. "That sounds like a good plan."

"They should be home sometime in the next hour," Jax said.

"Jude," Sebastian called.

"Yes?" Jude asked when he entered the room.

"Go wait in the living room. When Clarissa and her friends come in, distract them," Sebastian ordered.

"OK," Jude nodded his head in acknowledgement.

About half an hour later Sebastian heard someone opening the front door and several people entering the house. He heard Clarissa ask if Jude was alright. Sebastian made his way down the hallway. It was time to see his little sister.

#

Clary, Jace, Vincent, and Valiant had just come back from the store when it happened. Jude was sitting in the living room of Luke's house. Clary and Jace didn't think much of it. They often saw Jude there watching TV or playing a game with Jax. This time, though, Jude was just sitting there not doing anything.

"Are you all right?" Clary asked.

Jude looked at her, not saying a word. His eyes were full of sadness and regret.

"What's wrong?" Clary questioned, going to sit by Jude.

"Nothing at all," came a voice from the hallway. It was a voice that Clary and Jace knew very well. A voice that sent chills racing down Clary's spine. A voice that haunted both Jace's and Clary's nightmares. A voice that shouldn't be there at all. Sebastian emerged from the hallway. Jax by his side.

"Sebastian," Jace hissed.

"Who's Sebastian?" Vincent asked.

"How… But… We burned you're body! I saw it burn! All that was left was ashes!" Clary was bewildered and frightened.

"I am." Sebastian answered Vincent's question then turned to Clary. "I'm here because I'm a ghost."

"What are you doing here Sebastian? How did you even get here?" Jace snarled.

"I'm here to reclaim what's mine. And as for how I got here, Jax and Jude brought me back, just as I instructed them to," Sebastian stated, smugly.

"Why would you do that?" Clary asked, turning to where Jude had joined Jax and Sebastian, betrayal burning in her eyes.

Jude looked away, ashamed. Jax looked triumphant. "Why wouldn't we?" Jax countered.

"Now, Clarissa, I'll only offer you this chance once. If you come with me now, I'll leave this world and everyone you care about alive. If you refuse, then I'll destroy this world, starting with those you care about most," Sebastian offered.

"How do plan to destroy the world? You can't even touch anything if you really are ghost," Jace pointed out.

"I have the clones to carry out my orders. What's it going to be, Little Sister?" Sebastian countered, his voice dark and menacing.

"I'll never go with you Sebastian," Clary snarled.

Sebastian glared at her and her friends. "I think you should reconsider. I have your mother and that werewolf locked up. If you don't agree to come with me I'll torture them to death while I make you watch," he sneered.

"What have you done to them?" Clary was alarmed.

"Nothing. Yet," Sebastian grinned.

#

 _ **With V & S dead and gone**_

 _ **Shadowhunter lives are peaceful and long.**_

 _ **But that's just boring,**_

 _ **So to add some spice,**_

 _ **Let's bring villains back,**_

 _ **Cause they're rather nice!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"You can't do anything to them; you're a ghost," Jace pointed out again.

"Jax and Jude will do anything I tell them," Sebastian said.

"I don't believe you. Mom called me shortly before we came home," Clary was disbelieving.

"I can guarantee that I have Jocelyn and Luke locked up," Sebastian affirmed. "Jax why don't you go and make one of our guests scream."

Clary's eyes widened when she heard Sebastian's order. Jax grinned and left. A minute later they heard a horrific scream.

"Stop!" Clary pleaded. "Stop! Let them go!"

"Agree to come with me and I'll let them go," Sebastian offered.

Another scream sounded. "OK, OK, I'll come with you. Just stop hurting them," Clary acquiesced.

Sebastian grinned. "Good choice, Little Sister," Sebastian praised. "Jax!"

Jax reentered the room, grinning evilly.

"Lock them up," Sebastian ordered.

Sebastian started to flicker like holograms sometimes do in movies.

Clary looked at Sebastian in confusion. "What's happening?"

"I'm fading. I'll be back for you. Don't worry," Sebastian reassured. Sebastian completely disappeared.

"All right. Everybody in there," Jax pointed to the spare bedroom. "I can always hurt you or Jocelyn and Luke," he added when they hesitated.

"No, you can't hurt them," Clary protested, worriedly.

"Do what I tell you and they won't be harmed," Jax said.

Clary turned to Jace and the other two clones, a pleading look on her face. "Please," she whispered.

"I won't let them hurt your mother or Luke," Jace promised.

They all started to enter the room. Jax stopped Clary before she could enter.

"No, you'll be staying somewhere else," Jax told her.

Jax nodded to Jude. Jude stepped forward and took her hand. He led her to her room and shut her inside. As soon as she heard Jax and Jude enter the living room, she tried to open the door to her room. It wouldn't open. Clary gave up trying to get it open and settled on searching her room for anything she could use as a weapon. She noticed everything was out of place, as if somebody had gone through her stuff. Which probably explained why she couldn't find any of the weapons she knew were supposed to be there, or her stele. She eventually settled on a metal ruler she found lying on her desk. She settled down, waiting for Sebastian's return.

#

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Jude asked.

"Yes," Jax growled, exasperatedly.

"But we could have had a nice life here," Jude said.

"With who? Them? They don't care about us. Not like Sebastian does," Jax snarled. "Are you questioning your loyalty to him?"

"No," Jude replied, meekly.

The pencil at Jax's waist started to glow and Sebastian reappeared.

#

 _ **With V & S dead and gone**_

 _ **Shadowhunter lives are peaceful and long.**_

 _ **But that's just boring,**_

 _ **So to add some spice,**_

 _ **Let's bring villains back,**_

 _ **Cause they're rather nice!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Clary heard her door start to open and looked over at it. Sebastian strolled in. A pleasant expression marring his face.

"Hello, Little Sister," Sebastian greeted.

"What do you want Sebastian?" Clary asked, tiredly.

"I'm here to take you back to Edom with me," Sebastian purred, seating himself on Clary's bed.

"I don't want to go to Edom," Clary stated.

"You don't really have a choice. You either come with me, or I destroy everyone you care about while I make you watch," Sebastian threatened.

"Fine, how are we supposed to get there? As I recall all the ways to get there were destroyed," Clary caved.

"I have my ways," Sebastian said, cryptically. "Now, are you ready to go?"

Clary nodded mutely and Sebastian smiled. He rose from the bed and extended his hand in invitation. Clary hesitated before reaching out her own. When Sebastian tried to take her hand his passed straight through hers. Clary shivered as a cold chill passed through her. She smiled as she remembered Sebastian couldn't touch her. Sebastian frowned down at his hand before letting it fall to his side. They left the room and made their way to the living room where they found Jax and Jude patiently waiting.

"Shall we depart?" Sebastian's question was rhetorical and nobody answered.

Clary observed a troubled look pass over Jude's face. Out of the three of them Jude seemed to be the most remorseful. They heard a bang come from the room Jace, Vincent, and Valiant were in.

"Clary!" Jace shouted, desperately. "Clary! You can't go with him! He doesn't actually have Jocelyn and Luke! He was playing a trick on you!"

"I can't do this," Jude mumbled and grabbed the pencil from Jax.

"Jude, give that back," Jax's voice was low and threatening.

"No, I can't," Jude replied. "I can't just always do what you say. I can't. Not this time. Can't you see? Sebastian is crazy! All he does is hurt people! I can't let him do that to them! They've been so nice. I just can't do this to them," the last part came out as a whisper.

"Jude, give the pencil to Jax," Sebastian instructed.

"NO!" Jude snapped the pencil, letting it fall to the ground in two pieces. Instantly, Sebastian vanished.

"You idiot," Jax snarled and sprang at Jude. "You traitorous idiot!"

Jax smashed his fist into Jude's face. Jude brought his own fists up to defend himself and blocked Jax's next blow. Clary left the two boys fighting and ran to the room Jace was in. She tried to open the door and when that didn't work, she looked for a stele to open it. She found one in a drawer in the kitchen. She rushed back to the door and drew an open rune. The door swung open to reveal a frantic Jace.

"Clary," Jace breathed. He rushed forward and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug.

"Jace, I'm pretty sure she needs to breath," Vincent said.

Jace released Clary.

"Jace, we have to help Jude. Jax is trying to kill him," Clary told him.

They rushed to the living room to find Jude sitting on Jax, pinning him to the ground.

"I thought you said Jax was trying to kill Jude. That doesn't look like he's trying to kill him," Valiant pointed out.

"They were fighting when I left them," Clary muttered.

"I've always been a better fighter than Jax," Jude explained from his seat atop Jax.

Clary rushed over and put a knockout rune on Jax. After she finished, Clary put a binding rune on him as well.

"We need to turn him over to the clave," Jace said.

#

 _ **With V & S dead and gone**_

 _ **Shadowhunter lives are peaceful and long.**_

 _ **But that's just boring,**_

 _ **So to add some spice,**_

 _ **Let's bring villains back,**_

 _ **Cause they're rather nice!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

A little while later Clary, Jace, and Jude sat in the institute telling Simon Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus what happened.

"Why did snapping the pencil get rid of Sebastian?" Simon asked.

"To bring Sebastian to this world as a ghost, Jax and I had to tie him to an object in this world. We just grabbed something off Clary's desk," Jude elucidated.

"Why did you bring him back in the first place?" Magnus inquired.

"It was Jax's idea. Sebastian made us promise that, if he were to ever die, we would bring him back," Jude answered.

"So you didn't want to bring him back?" Alec looked for clarification.

"Not really. I always thought he was a bit of a nut case. Jax was just so under his spell that he didn't see how truly insane Sebastian was. I went along with what Jax wanted because that's what I usually did," Jude explained.

#

It had been a week since Jax had been turned over to the clave. After the clave had found out about Valentine's clones, each clone had been interrogated, using the Mortal Sword. Upon a thorough investigation by the Clave, it was determined that only Jax was a threat.

As punishment, Jax's marks would be stripped. He would be allowed to live out the rest of his life in the mundane world, but the shadowhunters would make sure to keep a close eye on what he was doing.

Vincent, Valiant, and Jude had asked the gang to assemble at Luke's house. Once everybody was present, Vincent stepped forward.

"We have an announcement," Vincent began. "We're going to the Shadowhunter Academy in Idris."

There was a moment of silence before people began congratulating them.

"That's wonderful. I hope you have a great time. Make sure to come and visit every once in a while," Clary prompted.

"We will," Jude promised.

They spent the rest of the day hanging out, playing games.

"It's time for us to head to Idris. Magnus, could you open a portal?" Vincent requested.

Magnus created a portal. Vincent, Valiant, and Jude stepped through to begin their own adventures and create their own stories.

#

 _ **The End**_

 _ **With V & S dead and gone**_

 _ **Shadowhunter lives are peaceful and long.**_

 _ **But that's just boring,**_

 _ **So to add some spice,**_

 _ **Let's bring villains back,**_

 _ **Cause they're rather nice!**_


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue:

The shadowhunters had integrated Jax into the mundane foster care system. Jax had been taken to a group home with lots of other kids. Jax personally hated it.

Jax had a plan to continue what Jude had interrupted. He just needed a warlock and a mango to bring completion to his mission. The mango was easy to get. All he had to do was go to the store. The warlock however was a little more complicated. He needed to find and contact the warlock without making the Clave suspicious. Eventually, Jax was able to make the right connections and contact Carl.

"What do you need my help with?" Carl asked when he arrived at the meeting place.

"I need you to help me preform a spell," Jax replied. "Also I need you to help me get to the Florida Keys."

"What's the spell?" Carl inquired.

"It's a spell to tie a ghost to this mango," Jax held up the mango.

"Well that explains why you need to go to the Florida Keys," Carl deduced.

"So are you going to help me?" Jax questioned.

"Yes, but it might take some time. Especially if you don't want the Clave knowing what you're doing," Carl said.

"Then we should get started right away," Jax urged.

A month later Carl and Jax sat at opposite ends of a pentagram drawn in Jax's new beach house. Sebastian appeared in the center of the pentagram, successfully tied to the mango.

"Who's that?" Sebastian immediately questioned upon seeing Carl.

"That's Carl. He's the warlock I used to help me bring you back," Jax explained.

Jax then proceeded to cut and eat all the fleshy parts of the mango, allowing Sebastian to take possession of his body.

"It's good to be back in a body," Sebastian commented, running his hands over his torso. Sebastian in Jax's body went outside to plant the mango pit.

#

Five years later the mango tree had grown quite a bit, and it had started producing fruit. When the fruit was ripe, Sebastian and Jax pick several of the best mangoes and shipped them to the New York Institute.

#

"What's that?" Jace asked, carrying his three year old son into the kitchen.

"It's a box addressed to the occupants of the New York Institute." Clary replied.

"What's in it?" Jace inquired.

"I don't know," Clary replied. "Should we get the others since it's addressed to all of us?"

"We can get Isabelle and Simon. Alec lives with Magnus at his apartment so technically he isn't an occupant of the institute," Jace responded.

"Why don't you go get Simon and Isabelle," Clary suggested.

Jace nodded and handed Clary their son, Stephen. Jace returned a few minutes later, Isabelle, Simon, and their two and half year old daughter Elizabeth following close behind.

"What's in the box we've been summoned to come see opened?" Simon asked.

"We don't know yet, Simon. I haven't opened it yet," Clary retorted.

"Who's it from?" Isabelle inquired.

"It doesn't say," Clary replied, looking at the top of the box.

"Enough chit chat, let's open the box," Jace said.

They opened the box and found it full of mangoes.

"This is nice," Simon commented.

"Mmm, I do like mangoes. Do you want to try a mango?" Jace asked Stephen.

"What's a mango?" Stephen inquired.

"It's the most delicious fruit you'll ever taste," Jace replied, cutting open the mango and handing Stephen a slice.

"I want to try," Elizabeth declared when she saw Stephen liked it.

Jace handed her a piece and when Elizabeth tasted it her face lit up in joy. Jace, Clary, Simon, and Isabelle continued feeding their children mangoes from the box, never knowing that they came from Sebastian.

#

 _ **With V & S dead and gone**_

 _ **Shadowhunter lives are peaceful and long.**_

 _ **But that's just boring,**_

 _ **So to add some spice,**_

 _ **Let's bring villains back,**_

 _ **Cause they're rather nice!**_

 _(They even send mangos!)_


End file.
